A common task for both medical researchers and practicing physicians is to have experts identify certain types of phenomena (e.g., location and characteristics of a tumor) in a whole-slide medical image. Currently, such expert review is obtained by providing an expert with a physical medical whole-slide image sent via courier. The expert may generate notes about the image using, e.g., a word processor entirely unconnected with the image, and send the notes to the requesting researcher or physician by regular mail, for example. This existing review process is slow and requires extensive manual human intervention.